<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born to Love You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458329">Born to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Infantophilia, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex during Childbirth, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Kayla have waited nine long months for this moment, and it’s finally time to welcome their firstborn child to the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Boy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in 2 hours with 1 hour of sleep, so if there’s anything grammatically or syntactically wrong I apologize! This is something I’ve been wanting to write for a long time, and it’s veryveryvery fucked up (but that really shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone at this point)! It’s also most likely medically and anatomically impossible, but let’s just ignore that for now! </p><p>This is FICTION and should most definitely stay that way!! That being said I hope you ENJOY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom and Kayla have waited nine long months for this moment, and it’s finally time to welcome their firstborn child to the world. They’ve decided on a home birth to ensure that no outsiders would interrupt the most sacred of days. </p><p>Kayla is spread out on their bed on top of a fresh set of rubber sheets, her pale thighs spread wide. Her forehead is sweaty and she’s panting slightly, recovering from her last push. They’ve been there for just over five hours, but thankfully the end is in sight. </p><p>Dom is kneeling at the foot of the bed, his gaze focus on his wife’s dilated opening, waiting for the first glimpse of their child’s face. He’s stroking his cock slowly as he watches, dripping at the thought of what’s to come. He can see the top of the head clearly and he knows all it will take is one more push. He leans forward and places a kiss to the crown of the head, then another on his wife’s clit, barely visible now with how wide she’s stretched open. </p><p>“One more push Kayla, just one more big one for me!” He wraps his lips around her sensitive clit and sucks as she nods in acknowledgement, one hand holding his shaved head in place against her. She’s always loved how his darker skin looks against hers, and she wants his devilish mouth bringing her to orgasm one more time as their baby breaches her. </p><p>Kayla takes a deep breath and bears down, clenching her entire body as she pushes once again. Dom gently nips her clit with his teeth and that’s all she needs. A hoarse scream is ripped from her throat as finally, finally, the head emerges. A second warbling scream begins from below as Kayla’s tapers off into a sob of relief, her orgasm helping ease the pain. </p><p>Dom grins and gives a final kiss to her clit before sitting up, running a hand up Kayla’s shin to her bent knee. He brings a hand to the tiny head that’s now entirely visible, stroking his thumb across the blood-streaked brow. “He’s fucking beautiful Kayla. He’s perfect.” He knee-walks closer to her, stopping when the hair on the tops of his thighs brushes against the smooth backs of Kayla’s. His leaking cock is still in one hand and he directs it toward the child, aiming for the head just barely outside of its mother. </p><p>Dom tilts the head back so the screaming mouth is facing out towards him and then holds it in place as he nudges his cock against it. It covers the open mouth entirely, muting the screams and sending a vibration up the length of his dick. He grits his teeth and tightens his hand at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. </p><p>As he’s distracted with the unbelievably erotic scene in front of him he doesn’t notice Kayla’s hand reaching for him until her soft fingers stroke the taut skin where his dick is stretching the lips of their nearly-born child. His eyes fly up to meet hers and he grins wickedly. She smirks back and grips his cock, urging him to move deeper into the tiny mouth. Dom’s helpless to resist and he applies enough pressure to force his cockhead into the baby’s mouth. A rough grunt tumbles out of his throat at the incredible tightness, not caring when the baby gags roughly. </p><p>Dom fumbles for his phone and thumbs open the camera app, quickly hitting record. He films himself fucking his own child’s mouth up close before panning out wider to take in the entire view. As he presses his hips forward both he and Kayla gasp as the movement forces the baby slightly back inside her gaping cunt. She lets out a small noise of pain as the head breaches her again, but when Dom looks at her questioningly she shakes her head and her hand continues to urge him forward. When he starts a slow back-and-forth rhythm she releases his cock, using both hands to prop herself so she has a clearer view of what’s happening between her legs. </p><p>Knowing he doesn’t have long Dom speeds up and settles into a brutal pace, face fucking his child back up into its mother. He presses his hips forward until only the face is visible before slowly pulling back, and because his cock is so tightly lodged in its mouth the motion pulls the body back out without any assistance. He retreats until the narrow shoulders are visible then slams back in, his balls just brushing his wife’s cunt as the child is once again fully submerged inside her. </p><p>The new angle of the head stretches Kayla even more than it did the first time, and the sharp pain turns to pleasure as it rocks through her body. She brings one hand to her gaping cunt and rubs at her clit frantically as she watches her husband force their son back inside her with his perfect cock.</p><p>The entire time the baby is screaming around his father’s girth, the sound only interrupted when Dom thrusts forward forcing a loud gagging sound from its throat. The sound is more erotic than anything he’s ever heard before and he only manages a handful more full thrusts like that before he lets out a loud moan, his cock filling the tiny mouth with cum. The child coughs and chokes around his cock as his load slides down its throat, Dom’s cockhead wedged too tightly to allow any cum to escape its lips. </p><p>When his cock stops pulsing with his release Dom pulls his hips back and drags the child with him, its body emerging completely and falling limply on the bed between Kayla’s spread legs. He reaches down and holds its chin with one hand as he pulls his cock out with the other, a flood of cum spilling out afterwards. </p><p>The child isn’t moving and isn’t making any sounds, its body still and silent. Dom moves quickly, his training as an EMT guiding his movements. He clears the newborn’s airway before pressing a finger to its sternum and applying just enough pressure to slightly depress the fragile ribcage. He continues administering CPR until the baby manages a ragged inhale before letting out an ear-piercing scream. </p><p>Dom reaches for the medical supplies they’d prepared ahead of time and snips the umbilical cord, tying it off and ensuring neither his child nor his wife bleeds out. Once he’s finished he cleans baby’s body, wiping off any blood and leftover cum. It’s mouth is still stretched wide and his cock jerks roughly, still hard from fucking it open. He wants nothing more than to sink back inside that perfect throat but he’s not finished yet. He places the crying baby in his wife’s waiting arms before tending to her needs, stitching her where needed and delivering then discarding of the afterbirth. </p><p>When he returns to the room a short time after washing up he joins the pair on the bed, propping himself up next to Kayla by the headboard. They both look at their firstborn child, who has settled down and is sleeping peacefully in his mother’s arms. He’s so beautiful and the perfect mix of both of his parents. His skin is several shades lighter than his own while his eyes are the same alluring green of his mother’s. Kayla is whispering to the boy, promising him that they’ll “take such good care of you, I promise my love. You’ll never be lonely, and you’ll know greater pleasure than any other child your age.” She presses a kiss against his tiny lips, tracing her tongue around the delicate pink there before pulling back. </p><p>She turns her face toward Dom’s and presses an equally tender kiss against his mouth. “We did good, didn’t we daddy?” </p><p>Dom groans and presses his forehead to his wife’s. “You’re going to kill me sweetheart, calling me that while holding our baby boy like that.” He kisses her deeply before pulling back to look down at the child again. “You were amazing Kayla, and you’ve never looked hotter than them you were pushing out our sweet little fucktoy.” </p><p>The freshly fucked new parents gaze down lovingly at the sleeping child, imagining the beautiful life they’ll all have together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m nearly done writing an alternate ending to this, which will actually be much worse (I know, kind of hard to believe but SERIOUSLY). I hope to have it up later today or tomorrow at the latest!<br/>As always, let me know what you  thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>